


Dangerous

by Cheliya



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheliya/pseuds/Cheliya
Summary: May Carleton is done caring for the ruthless society and its comments. She is in charge of her life and she wants dangerous. But she hadn’t thought Alfie Solomons would end up making the cut.
Relationships: May Carleton/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Tom Hardy and Charlotte Riley and wanted to write a little something for them.   
> You can read more one shots of Tommy and Alfie at my Tumblr 'vintunnavaa'

May Carleton walked inside the shady warehouse of Alfie Solomons and found herself looking around in open-mouthed awe. The place was full of barrels and smelled of gin but it was the very idea of being in illegal premises that made her heart race. She had left the warmth and safety of her home to drop a horse for the gangster. Her father had subtly warned her about going there but she was feeling rebellious. She was feeling quite rebellious these past days; first her ‘affair’ with Thomas, now her visit in the dangerous part of London. But she was done living the life of wealthy widow. She was only twenty-six but she lived like she was sixty. The high-society parties were getting too boring and the lunches to dreary. She wanted to live, she wanted to feel alive.

‘My, God! This place is huge.’ She murmured and stiffened when she felt a strong hand on her upper arm. She turned around suddenly and found herself face to face with a golden haired man whose beard and white shirt told her she’d made contact with the one and only Jewish gangster of Camden Town.

‘Who are ya, miss?’ Alfie asked as the posh woman looked at him wide-eyed

She recovered soon enough and said, ‘I’m May Carleton. I’ve brought a horse for you, Mr Solomons.’ She extended her hand and he looked down at it, but didn’t touch it.

‘What fuckin’ horse? I’m no fuckin’ jockey.’ He said as he started walking and made sure she was following him.

‘But you have bookies for Epsom, right?’ She asked, unable to comprehend his doubtful look.

He stopped, then looked up and down her expensive attire and said, ‘You shouldn’t be ‘ere.’

She gave a short laugh and said, ‘Trust me, I’m more aware of it than you are. But our mutual friend sent me here.’

‘An’ who is that fucker?’ Alfie asked as he rubbed his face.

‘Thomas Shelby.’ She said quietly. 

‘That pikey? Wha’ business does a lady like ya have with him?’

‘I’m training his horse for Epsom.’

‘An’ you’re here because-’

‘Because he said you have exquisite taste in horses. And that you would like the horse I’ve brought with me. But I don’t think he told you about it and I played out for the fool.’ She stopped her tirade when her voice broke suddenly. She couldn’t understand why Tommy had done something like that. She may have been forthright in voicing her opinions and plans after he had told her about the ‘someone’ but she hadn’t expected him to play her like this.

Alfie looked at her in bafflement and took out a handkerchief from his pocket.

‘You’re fuckin’ cryin’. Here, take this.’

She took it from him and primly wiped her eyes, embarrassed but more than that, angry at herself. ‘I’m sorry, Mr Solomons.’

He sighed and gestured at the door of an empty room, ‘Come, let’s sit in my office, Miss Carleton.’

‘It’s Mrs Carleton.’ She said as they entered his office.

‘Fuck.’ He drawled as he sat down on his chair . ‘I didn’t know he liked ‘em married.’

‘It’s nothing like that. We are just acquaintances.’

‘He’s with his Irish lover righ’ now.’

‘I know. He told me.’ She said firmly as she remembered the last kiss they’d shared before he had left her house. She hadn’t known he was meeting ‘someone’ but she wasn’t letting the shrewd Jew know about her heartache. Which was getting increasing difficult considering his beguiling gaze.

‘Then why did ya come in ‘ere?’

She muttered. unable to keep it inside her anymore, ‘Because I’m a fool. And for once I wanted to -’

He thankfully stopped her outburst midway and said, ‘Well, looks like you’re stuck with me for the afternoon. ‘Cause the strike jus’ began.’

‘It’s all right. I’ll manage.’ She said as she got up from her chair.

He placed his elbows on the table and intertwined his fingers as he said, ‘Sit down, love. I ain’t done yet.’

Slightly horrified at his term of endearment, May said firmly, ‘You can call me May.’

He gave a bark of laughter, ‘Don’t ya mean ‘You may call me May’. That’s fuckin’ funny.’ He laughed again then leaned back on his chair. 

Feeling unnecessarily insulted, May made no attempt to sit down, ‘I will take leave, Mr Solomons. I have acquaintances in Camden-’

‘Fuckin’ acquaintances in Camden. You migh’ find bread in ‘ere but ya won’t find a friend.’

‘I wouldn’t want to intrude.’

‘Sit the fuck down,’ he said and this time she obliged. He yelled suddenly and said, ‘Ollie, get the lady some of our gin. And some tonic too.’

‘Thank you.’ She said with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

‘You look like a woman who drinks it mild.’ He explained his presumptuousness.

‘I can drink it plain too.’ She insisted.

‘Yeah. But it makes ya sing and dance.’

May flustered under his gaze, wondering how he knew it all.

‘Wha’ horse have ya brought me?’

‘I thought you didn’t like horses.’ She said, finally resigning herself to an afternoon with Alfie. He was interesting in some ways and she wasn’t backing down on her rebellious streak. She wasn’t scared of him and she knew he was trying to flirt. It felt like balm on her broken heart and she needed all the attention she could get. It was good and didn’t fatten her like the desserts she was helping herself to for the past few days.

‘My racehorses are the second best in this fuckin’ country. After that fucking Darby, of course.’ He said. slightly offended.

‘I know. But you don’t take pleasure in your business. Just like you don’t touch your gin.’

It was his turn to get flustered, only he hid it well. ‘How do ya know?’

‘I did my research too.’ She said and gave him a complacent smile.

‘Tell me abou’ the horse.’

‘She’s a Thoroughbred.’

‘Fuckin’ mare? I don’t ride fuckin’ females.’

May felt a blush creeping above the wide collar of her coat and she had to purse her lips to keep from smiling at the innuendo. But Alfie looked straight into her eyes, his eyes not even blinking.

‘So what else do you do, Mr Solomons?’ She asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

‘I go to the Synagogue. Walk my dog. Just beat the shit out of Tommy’s men and sent his brother to jail.’

Interestingly, only the last one made sense to May. But it didn’t make sense either ways considering Tommy’s message. ‘Why, if I may ask?’

‘No, you may not. May.’ He added and laughed again.

‘Alfie, your gin.’ Ollie said as he placed the two bottles and one glass on the desk. 

‘The lady is fuckin’ parched, mate. Where were you?’

‘It’s all right.’ She said as she raised her glass and took a sip.

‘Do ya like it?’ He asked, a little impatient for her approval.

‘I’ve had your gin before.’ She smiled as she kept the glass down.

‘I know. You’ve got tha’ look.’

‘What look?’

But he didn’t reply and gestured at Ollie, ‘Go home, Ollie. And tell e’eryone else to go too.’

‘Why?’ May asked as the curly haired man left.

‘Because it’s a fuckin’ strike.’ He said slowly as if she was dense.

‘Oh.’ She said, suspicious of his actions.

‘Where’s yo’ husband, May?’

‘He died. Some years back.’ She said quietly, not liking the turn of conversation.

‘In the war?’

‘Yes.’

‘Ypres?’

‘Yes.’ She said and touched the bridge of her nose, ignoring the very fact that Alfie knew where Ian was posted.

‘Woman, you’ll flood my fuckin’ distillery today.’

‘I’m sorry again..’ She said, cringing inwardly for crying in front of him twice. Both of the times over men. What he must be thinking?

‘You’ve my sincere condolences.’ He said as sincerely as possible and extended a long white cloth towards her.

‘Thank you.’ She said as she bunched it under her slim fingers and wiped again As she began to give it back, he said,

‘Keep it. You migh’ need it.’

‘Why?’

He shrugged, ‘How the fuck would I know? It’s your fuckin’ eyes. And your fuckin’ tears.’

They were quiet for a while and she asked, ‘What is the name of your dog?’

‘Cyril. Wha’s the name of my new horse?’

‘You want her?’ She asked, surprised at the new development.

He looked into her eyes and said, ‘Absolutely.’

Feeling shy suddenly, she picked up her glass of gin and said, ‘I haven’t named her yet. Maybe you can suggest.’

He got up from his desk and walked towards her. As she looked up at him warily, he leaned against the table and gestured in the air with his hands, ‘Call her…Ya know wha’? Fuck the names. Name her after your mother. Or your sister. Or yourself.’

‘I can name her after your mother.’

He waved her suggestion off, ‘Nah. I don’t wan’ a Russian name. Too fuckin’ long.’

‘Your mother was Russian?’

‘Yeah.’ He said as he stroked his beard.

‘Do you want to see her?’

He looked down at her, slightly stunned, ‘She’s fuckin’ dead.’

‘No. The filly.’ She said hastily, unable to control her smile.

‘Not today. Tomorrow, maybe.’

‘I’ll leave her here.’

‘Come back tomorrow.’

‘Why?’ She asked, narrowing her eyes a little.

‘I don’ know much about horses.’

‘I have work tomorrow. I’m sorry.’

‘I’ll come then.’

‘You?’ She said in disbelief.

‘Are Jews not allowed in your mansion?’

‘I cannot imagine you anywhere out of Camden.’

‘So ya imagine me?’

She looked up at him in outrage, ‘I didn’t say that. It just seems like Camden is in your blood.’

‘Fair enough.’

‘Since the non-existent strike is over, I’ll take leave. Thank you for your time and your gin.’ She said and got up from the chair so she was face to face with him, rather face to chest considering his tall stature. 

‘You knew abou' it.’ He said, only a little shocked.

‘Of course. But I wanted to spend time in your company.’ She said, feeling light and ‘rebellious.’

She was leaving for the door when she felt his hand on her wrist,

‘Before ya go, I need to tell ya somethin’.’

‘What?’ She asked, her eyes on their hands.

He pulled her closer and whispered, ‘I told Thomas Shelby to send ya ‘ere.’

‘Why?’ She asked, colour draining from her face.

He ran a finger down her face and continued in the same low voice, ‘Because I was fuckin’ jealous of him for takin’ you.’

She pushed him back and said harshly, ‘Mr Solomons, that is very inappropriate of you.’

He pulled her closer again and said against her lips, ‘I know. But I still wan’ you in my bed.’

‘I’m not some plaything you and Tommy can toss between each other.’ She snapped but didn’t move back, looking at him with fiery eyes.

He left her hand only to put his hands on her shoulders. For a second she wondered if he was going to strangle her to death.

‘You should know, that unlike ‘im, I only make love to one woman at a time. An’ tha’ I’ll make sure you never leave my bed.’ He said as he rubbed the hollows behind her collar bones.

‘I don’t like this at all.’ She whispered as she leaned a little towards him.

‘You will. I’ll make sure.’ He said and kissed her and she rubbed her hand along the hard contour of his body. He deepened the kiss as he gently pushed her towards the wall and she closed the space between them, her arms around his neck. He lifted her off her feet suddenly and she wrapped her calves around his muscular thighs, sighing at the feel of him. But when he moved towards her exposed neck, she pulled back.

‘Stop.’ She said, slightly breathless.

‘What?’ He asked, his eyes heavy.

‘This is happening too fast. I need some time to think.’ She said, still pushed against the wall, her skirt riding up to her thighs. But he gently put her down on her feet and touched her cheek, ‘Take all the time you wan’, love. But I’ll come to your big fuckin’ house tomorrow.’

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot on AO3. Please share your feedback ♥️


End file.
